Diary of an Accidental Mary Sue: Milla's Side UC
by Mhera and Co
Summary: Milla. Beorning. And another unfortunate Sue shot into Arda. Where did she go, you ask? Right in the center of Mordor. Will she ever see her friends, Runa, Mhera, and Hope? One will have to find out. Currently under revision


To whom this may concern,

If you've ever read the "documents" written by my good friends Runa and Mhera, I suggest you put this journal down; because I am Milla and this is my side of the story.

Disclaimer -- If I ever owned any of the LotR characters...that wouldn't be very good...

March 16

I actually arrived two nights ago, but I can explain my very late entry. I stay up VERY late ('til 4 AM to be precise) and I was preparing for my birthday the next day. At the time, there was news about Runa, Mhera, and Hope (whom I only met once) missing from their homes. Needless to say I was both bored and worried for my dear friends. The news had gone worldwide after some time and the police were now questioning me and their other friends about any "plans" to escape anything. Sure they have their problems, but I know that neither Runa nor Mhera would plan, let alone plan together, about any "plans" of the sort.

Anyway, as I was saying…as I'm preparing for my party, my stomach just decided to start eating itself until I got some food in my system. So, I carried myself and the new sketchbook my parents gave me down the stairs to the kitchen. The cookies were calling my name, and I made no hesitation to answer. I stuffed a few handfuls in my pockets, thinking I shouldn't have to come back down here again. As I was eating, I heard a loud thud come from the TV room down another small set of stairs. My first thought was that it was my dog jumping off the couch, but when I caught wind of the most horrible smell ever. Imagine rotting food, sulfur, and unclean feet mixed together and triple its strength. That was the smell. I wanted to hurl my cookies...

My curiosity got the better of me and I went to investigate. I walked slowly down the small set of stairs half-expecting something to jump out at me from around the corner, but to my relief nothing did. But that didn't make the bad feeling in my gut go away. I continued to look around, seeing nothing in the room or the garage for the matter. My thoughts then jumped immediately to the bathroom that was downstairs. I didn't like that because it was dark in there. Dark and quiet; Two things I hate in a combination. But as a ditz alert, I remembered that I lived in a world of electricity and so I confidently strode to the bathroom to check it out.

I however, did not get the chance to flip the switch and check things out. As soon as I was at least six inches from my destination, the smell grew stronger and I blacked out.

So here I am.

In Mordor. Yes, MORDOR of all places and my arse hurts. To make things "better", I'm sitting at the very top of Mount Doom, hiding from the eye and bored out of my skull. Sure the place has its...natural charm, but I'd take that little tiny white dot of Minas Tirith anytime compared to this place. It smells and I have nothing better to do than watch little orcs carry on with business and keep an eye out for Frodo and Sam.

Poor guys, I wonder how their doing.

March 17

I now fully realized the date today and almost fell into Mount Doom from my little burst of joy. I'm sixteen now and old enough to drive. Well, that is if I had a car to drive. I tried to see what I looked like in this world and managed to find a very nice and shiny slab of rock (similar to obsidian if you want to get technical) and looked into it.

I have to admit I look pretty good. Now don't get me wrong; I'm not a conceited person who only cares about her looks, but I have an eye for detail. There are no blemishes on my skin and I seem to have more color to my skin. Probably from just sitting around all day in the sun, and my teeth seem to be brighter. My hair I noticed had lost all natural and added in highlights and now looked a very blackish-brown. My hair was kinda dark chocolate before, but I'm sure you don't care.

I also looked at what I was wearing since obviously no form of inter-dimensional travel would allow any kind of capris of any kind. I had on a rather earthy-toned hunting getup. Lightweight pants that were tanned, a darkish green tunic and from what I might guess, deer-skin running boots. Light-weight and pretty they're easy to move in. However, when I walk on the rocks, they're just like thick-soled socks.

Unfortunately I couldn't tell from the rock what color my eyes were, but I knew I could see much better. Now that I think of it, I can hear a little better too; but it's mostly my eyes and scent that improved. Scent most of all. I can smell those horrible orcs from here; and the sulfur doesn't help much. I finally had the courage to look over at the eye of Sauron and had a very cold chill go over my entire body. Just looking at him is hard to do without having a feeling of dread and sadness. Hate is there as well, but he just makes you feel horrible inside.

I need a nap.

March 18

Nothing new has happened really; Sam and Frodo got caught up with the marching orcs and so now I have more time to sketch and sleep. I do things like that. It's not uncommon for me. You can ask Runa and Mhera. They know.

March 21

Forget being bored! I have a new friend and boy will you be surprised what it is... His name is Glerfindel and he's a mini Balrog. Quite cute; No really, I'm serious. But anyway, I know what you're thinking; not a good sign to be seeing a mini Balrog right? Wrong. He's quite docile and sweet compared to his much bigger cousin. They have genders incase you haven't picked that up.

According to Runa's research, mini Balrogs are created when the name of an original Tolkien character's name is misspelled. I.e. Glerfindel Glorfindel. His name was spelled in little fiery cursive underneath his chin. One's first impression of a mini Balrog would be something similar to the real thing whereas he looks much like a molten English bulldog with no nose, horns for ears, wings and a long, prehensile tail. Their wings aren't used for much flying, just a little gliding and speedy walking. They reached up to about knee height at best and they aren't known by other Arda-dwellers. Truth is, they're not supposed to exist so as a result, they go into hiding in most inhabitable places.

So now I have a new friend to keep me company. Glerfy is officially the cutest thing I have seen here during my stay. Don't get me wrong now, I know there are much cuter things, but my imagination can only take me so far.

March 23

My heart goes out to the little hobbits. Sam had to let go of his pots and pans, and being a fellow food appreciator, I felt his pain. The two hobbits managed to get away from the orcs marching off for battle. Those things are too dim-witted to notice anything that's not in front of them...but now the hobbits' pace is slowing a little. I too am beginning to feel the fatigue; I taught Glerfy how to search and gather water in one of my boots, but he only comes with a little bit. I mean...we are at the top of a volcano; and my stomach aches for food.

Later

Yes, yes I know it's later in the day, but I just had to make a little note that I taught Glerfy to keep a lookout. He's just so adorable when he waddles while he paces!


End file.
